Alfabeticamente falando
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Ninguém precisa de uma música da Xuxa para entender. Para Lady Murder.
1. A de Amor

**NOTA INTRODUTÓRIA: **Vocês sabem quem são os personagens de KHR e sabem que eles não me pertencem. Os nomes estranhos são OCs, e elas normalmente são da Lady Murder – aliás, se a fic não te agradar, foda-se: só quero agradá-la. Agora, Teddy, eu sei que você queria que o Cordeiro fizesse, mas eu tive a ideia e não quis passar para ele, espero que não se incomode com isso. O resumo e o nome dos capítulos são para zoar, mesmo. Perdão, eu não resisti. Enfim, o primeiro capítulo é desse casal para você ficar sabendo que no nosso quase triângulo amoroso, você vence. Espero que goste.

* * *

_Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você  
Talvez dois seja melhor do que um  
Existe tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida  
E você já me pegou perdido _

**(Two is better than one – Boys like girls) **_  
_

**(abalo)**

#claro que ela não esperava por isso. Quem esperaria, afinal? Era um dia normal, um dia absolutamente normal, como um dia qualquer. Ela só estava andando pela rua, seus passos calmos ainda fazendo barulho nas pedrinhas. E então ele. Setsuna piscou atordoada por uns instantes, sem saber muito o que fazer. Ele era tão _lindo_. Ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra coisa além daquilo.

#e então ele sorriu.

#para ela.

#Setsuna o encarou por uns instantes e depois abaixou a cabeça, respirando profundamente. Ela pensou que era muito triste, nunca mais vê-lo em sua vida. E então Setsuna ouviu o barulho de algo caindo e ela, pobrezinha, que antes olhava para as pedrinhas no chão agora encarava um rosto corado e sorridente.

("Hahaha, desculpe. Pode me ajudar?" – mão estendida na sua direção. Setsuna piscou e tremeu e estendeu a própria mão. "Obrigado. Poderia me falar onde fica alguma lanchonete aqui perto? Estou morrendo de fome."

Setsuna assentiu e apontou para algum lugar atrás dele. Ele olhou para trás e sorriu. "Ah! Não tinha visto. Obrigado de novo. Eu sou Dino, aliás. Eu sou italiano. O Japão é um lugar divertido, não é?"

"É... Acho que sim." – ela murmurou em resposta, esboçando um sorriso. "Sou Setsuna."

"Que tal ir comer algo comigo?"

E ela quase engasgou e corou, porque ele – Dino, não era? – era simpático demais. E ia assentir, mas seu telefone tocou e ela percebeu que precisava ir embora. E odiou aquilo, mas ele apenas sorriu. "Então fica para outro dia.")

#Setsuna voltou para casa e sentiu as pernas tremerem o percurso inteiro.

**(adrenalina) **

#Dino correu até ela, agradecendo por Romario estar observando tudo ao fundo. Não podia tropeçar de novo, não dessa vez. Setsuna o esperava, sentada numa pedra, olhando para o horizonte. Se ele caísse, seria feio.

#Dino sorriu quando se sentou ao lado dela e ela se assustou. E então ela sorriu e isso o deixou feliz. Como há muito não ficava. Toda aquela viagem para o Japão em prol da Máfia acabou tendo um acontecimento feliz que ele nunca imaginaria.

("D... Dino?!"

"Ah, você ainda lembra do meu nome, haha. Que bom."

"Como... como você encontrou meu endereço?"

"Hum..." – Dino pensou em falar que, quando se é da Máfia, as coisas ficam todas mais fáceis, mas talvez aquilo a assustasse. Então preferiu dar de ombros, deixando o assunto para lá. Setsuna não precisava se preocupar com aquele tipo de coisa. "Estava pensando se você ainda sairia comigo."

"Eu..." e ele adorou vê-la corada. "Claro."

E ele sorriu ainda mais, vendo-a parada a porta usando uma blusa velha e folgada e uns jeans puídos. Sorriu porque ela ainda conseguia ser tão bela daquela forma. E sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias, quando perguntou:

"Agora?")

#Dino a olhou de canto. Que vez era aquela? Eles saiam quase diariamente... Não contava, não perderia tempo contando. O tempo parecia correr meio rápido demais, ele não queria voltar para a Itália. Ele não queria sumir da vida dela – ou não queria que ela sumisse da sua.

#estar apaixonado era divertido.

#depois iria compartilhar aquilo com Kyoya. Estendeu a mão até tocar a ponta dos dedos dela, que tremeram. Dino sorriu.

#independentemente de qualquer perigo.

**(agridoce)**

#Setsuna não entendeu muito bem como aquilo tinha acontecido. Ela estava sentada num banco, esperando (im)pacientemente Dino, quando seus ouvidos doeram pelo barulho de uma explosão e dezenas de cidadãos japoneses se abaixaram. E o coração dela disparou e ela sentiu medo.

#não só por ela.

#abaixou-se e ouviu outra explosão. Tiros. E um barulho que parecia muito um chicote, mas não faria sentido. Ergueu os olhos, temerosa, querendo ver qualquer coisa.

#cabelos loiros.

#Setsuna arfou e ficou encarando toda a batalha, até que o inimigo se retirara e lá estavam os cabelos loiros, caídos no chão. Tremendo, ela se levantou e correu. Correu até lá, até ele. E se ajoelhou e o encarou e a boca dele estava suja de sangue.

#mesmo assim, ela o beijou.

(Hospital. "... Entende? Perdão por não ter..."

"Tudo bem. Só prometa uma coisa. Não irá mais me esconder nada."

Sorriso. "Prometo."

Sorriso.)

#era amedrontador e delicioso amar alguém da Máfia.

**(anexim) **

#Dino resolvera perguntar a Romario o que ele achava de tudo aquilo. O subordinado apenas sorriu, perguntando o que o chefe achava. A opinião do líder acima de tudo. Mas Dino queria respostas. Conselhos. Porque ele tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer com Setsuna.

#mas todos sempre diziam que nada de ruim poderia acontecer. Porque Dino estava sendo extremamente cuidadoso e agora que ela tinha noção da situação, tudo ficava melhor.

#mas talvez devesse deixá-la para lá. Protegida. Ele a amava, afinal. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que pessoas que amavam faziam. Não era mesmo? Abandonar para proteger. Um tipo de regra básica para qualquer relacionamento perigoso.

#andou até a casa dela. A rua parecia mais longa do que o normal. Seu peito pesava, doía, ele não entendia bem aquilo. Deixá-la era o correto a se fazer. Não era?

("Olá, belo rapaz. Posso ler sua sorte?" uma mulher sorriu. Dino cambaleou um pouco – ela aparecera tão subitamente e nenhum homem seu estava por perto. A mulher riu.

"Claro." ele assentiu.

"Hum..." ela o rodeou. "Posso sentir que há algo lhe preocupando. E me deixe falar... você está com uma ideia errada. Isso não pode ser. Mas se você fizer real questão de colocá-la em prática... faça-o. Se há de ser, voltara para você."

E ela sumiu, tão subitamente quanto apareceu. Dino só percebeu que faltava dinheiro em sua carteira dois dias depois.)

#tocou a campainha.

#falou.

#saiu.

#sentia-se perdido. Meio morto.

**(apanágio)**

#Setsuna socou o travesseiro com tamanha força que até se assustou. Ela era calma. Ela era tímida. Ela era recatada. Então por que só se sentia violenta e raivosa? Deveria acontecer quando ela estava triste. Talvez não fosse boa em lidar com a tristeza.

#talvez não fosse boa em lidar com a falta de Dino.

#talvez não fosse boa em nada – afinal, qual fora o motivo da despedida?

#tentava encontrar um motivo, e não conseguia. Afinal, qual era o problema? Qual era o problema dela, qual era o problema de Dino? Nada de ruim havia acontecido e ela sabia que não aconteceria. Deveria ser uma estupidez dele – ele tinha um estranho dom de ser estúpido, às vezes.

#(... tempo-passa-tempo-passa-tempo-passa...)

#um dia, ela estava andando. Seus pés faziam barulho nas pedrinhas e ela tentava se esquecer de que num dia qualquer ela andou e seus pés ficaram fazendo barulho em pedrinhas e ela viu cabelos loiros e sorriso brilhantes. Ela podia ser feliz sozinha.

#(não podia não – dois é melhor que um)

#seus passos nas pedrinhas cessaram e os braços penderam ao lado do corpo e ela piscou vezes demais, até sentirem seus olhos ficarem cheio de água. E houve uma queda e ela quase poderia rir, se não estivesse tão chocada.

#um montão de pedidos de desculpa.

("O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu nunca deixei de vir aqui às vezes... Eu não aguento. Desculpe."

"..."

"Você poderia me perdoar?"

Uma respiração bem pesada.

"Por favor?" – um sorriso idiota.

"Por que deveria?"

"Porque eu não consigo mais... Olha, eu estou pior do que antes, haha. Meus tropeços estão muito mais feios. E eu estou... distraído. E é por sua causa. Porque não dá para me concentrar nas coisas sabendo que depois eu não vou poder observar seus olhos ora claros, ora escuros; ou mexer nos seus cabelos ou sentir as mudanças de seu batimento cardíaco. Eu não consigo, haha. Então, desculpa... Desculpa?"

Silêncio pesado. Braços rodeando um corpo.

"Idiota...")

#particularidade de relacionamentos ditos perigosos: eles sempre dão certo no final.

* * *

**N/A: **Amor.


	2. B de Baixinho

_Em meu lugar, em meu lugar  
Estavam linhas que eu não podia mudar  
Eu estava perdido, sim  
Eu estava perdido, estava perdido  
Cruzei linhas que não deveria ter cruzado _

**(In my place – Coldplay) **

**1. Balda**

**(depois do último dia) **

Prendi a respiração e olhei para o horizonte. Meus olhos iam muito, muito além, mas era o que eu focava naquele instante. Eu sentia falta dele. Eu não queria ter ido embora. Eu não queria nada daquilo, eu só queria... eu só queria que tudo pudesse ter sido diferente. Eu queria não precisar sofrer. Eu queria não precisar dele.

Fazia frio demais ali – era mais frio do que a pele dele, era mais frio do que eu mesma. Procurei algo nos bolsos – qualquer coisa, uma caneta, um livro, um cigarro, mas meus dedos frios só encontraram um pedaço de papel com o nome dele escrito.

Joguei o pedaço de papel e o vento o levou para longe de mim. Era frio demais. Frio como minha mania idiota de esquecer as luvas em dias úmidos, ou de esquecer tudo, menos ele. Todas as minhas manias idiotas, toda a minha vida idiota. Toda a minha vida idiota que eu passei buscando a liberdade e agora que eu a tinha, por que não estava feliz?

O hábito de servi-lo deveria ainda estar em mim. Essa podia – _devia_ – ser a única explicação razoável.

**2. Báratro **

**(antes do começo de tudo) **

— Qual... qual o seu nome? — ele perguntou, tremendo. O rapaz a sua frente sorriu.

— Rokudo Mukuro.

Ele olhou para a esposa e depois para a destruição ao redor. Os dois ainda estavam vivos, e só porque aquele rapaz queria. E ele ainda parecia tão novo! O homem pensou que poderia morrer naquele instante, mas ao olhar para o tal de Rokudo Mukuro soube que não morreria. Ajoelhou-se e sua mulher fez o mesmo.

— Obrigado, Mukuro-sama — ele murmurou. — Como... como podemos retribuir?

Mukuro deu de ombros, lambendo um pouco de sangue dos lábios. Depois, olhou para a mulher. Ela estava grávida e ele riu.

— Vocês não acham que estão devendo uma vida a mim?

A mulher pôs a mão na barriga. A decisão estava tomada.

**(o primeiro dia)**

— Este é Rokudo Mukuro — o pai apontou para um homem. Moruko piscou.

— O nome dele parece com o meu...

— É um anagrama.

Ela só tinha sete anos e não sabia ainda o que era um anagrama, mas sabia que iria pesquisar depois, então apenas assentiu. Olhou para o homem a sua frente e sentiu algo na barriga – não sabia ainda, mas era medo. Muito medo. Uma parte de sua cabeça começou a apitar, como se a mandasse correr para longe de Rokudo Mukuro. Mas ela fincou os pés no chão e encarou o homem.

Ele se aproximou, sorrindo, e passou a mão na cabeça dela, num gesto teatral.

Mais tarde, na sua cama, Moruko veria o significado de anagrama e não concordaria com ele. Se anagrama era o que a relacionava àquele homem, poderia muito bem ser _inferno_.

**(tempos depois do primeiro dia)**

O corpo quase não fez barulho ao cair no chão. Moruko suspirou, arrancando a faca do peito do homem. Lançou um olhar para Mukuro, que torturava outro. Moruko começou a limpar o sangue dos braços. Mukuro aparentemente se cansara de brincar com a vítima e resolveu matá-la, espirrando sangue em todos, incluindo no rosto dela. Moruko respirou fundo, tentando se manter calma. Limpou o sangue do rosto.

— Vamos, Mukuro-sama? — perguntou. Mukuro a olhou e sorriu.

— Já está cansada, Moruko?

_Há dez anos eu estou cansada, Mukuro-sama_, ela pensou, mas não disse. Assentiu. Mukuro aproximou-se, com seu olhar de inferno e estendeu a mão para ela.

— Mas antes terá que dançar comigo.

Moruko já sabia que tudo ia levar àquilo, então agarrou a mão dele. Sua mão tinha sangue e as dele, enluvadas, não. Ela não o encarou, porque tinha medo. Medo dos olhos de inferno, medo do abismo daquele olhar. Medo de se perder lá e pior – gostar de ficar perdida. De certa forma, era quase obrigada a se perder. Chamava-se Kurodu Moruko porque seus pais não conseguiram agradecer com um simples obrigado – sua vida inteira fora sacrificada. Mantinha os cabelos longos por causa dele. Todos os seus atos eram ordens dele. Tudo era ele, ela não era nada sem ele. Mukuro a rodopiou e depois a puxou, encostando a boca em seu ouvido. Ele riu e não disse nada, mas ela ouviu.

_Mas antes terá que fazer tudo o que eu quiser que você faça._

**(um dia perdido) **

Suas costas bateram na parede e ele a encarou. O maldito sorriso de demônio brincando nos lábios.

— Não vai fugir, Moruko?

Ela quis encará-lo e também quis sair correndo. Ela quis repeli-lo de alguma forma, qualquer forma, quis empurrá-lo, quis deixá-lo. Mas só pode abaixar a cabeça, submissa. Obrigada por uma promessa estúpida, por um juramento que não era seu. Seus pais deveriam estar se divertindo no Céu (ou no Inferno, quem sabe?), enquanto ela obedecia Rokudo Mukuro, presa por um laço de nó cego que ela não havia feito.

— Nunca, Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro colocou um dedo abaixo do queixo dela e ergueu o rosto de Moruko. Ela engoliu em seco, os óculos deslizando para a ponta do nariz. Seu coração quase saiu do peito quando encarou os olhos bicolores. Mukuro encostou a boca no pescoço dela e Moruko sentiu o sorriso que ele dava sobre sua veia pulsante.

— Pode correr, se quiser — ele sussurrou. Moruko tentou mexer as pernas, mas elas não saiam do lugar. Moruko não se mexeu.

Tinha caído no abismo, e gostara de lá.

**(o que acontece depois da perdição) **

Sua cabeça estava pesada e ela abriu os olhos bem devagar. Sentia sono demais. Tateou o criado-mudo, atrás dos óculos. Quando os encontrou e puxou, outra coisa veio junto. Uma luva.

Moruko soltou um palavrão e uma risada ecoou à suas costas.

**3. Bibelô**

**(semanas antes do último dia) **

Eu aprendi que a mente humana é algo frágil. Eu aprendi isso sendo usada e consumida pouco a pouco por ele, eu aprendi isso com os dedos dele apertando minha cintura, aprendi isso com os cabelos dele fazendo cócegas no meu corpo, aprendi isso com a boca dele beijando a minha. Eu aprendi coisas demais com ele, mais coisas do que eu gostaria. Eu aprendi que não existe liberdade nesse mundo – pelo menos, não liberdade para mim. Eu aprendi coisas que não queria ter aprendido.

Não queria mais ouvir sua voz me ordenando cada passo, ou me dando ordens e dizendo que eu poderia desobedecê-las, sabendo que eu não as desobedeceria. Eu estava ficando fraca, eu estava definhando. Eu queria minha liberdade – e eu o queria. Mas a minha libertação e ele não poderiam conviver no mesmo espaço.

Por que amá-lo em meio a todo o ódio? Como consegui tamanha proeza? Amar alguém que deveria ser odiado até o último fio de cabelo. Amar alguém que eu temia mais do que qualquer coisa. Talvez ele tivesse me ordenado que eu o amasse. Em algum momento, enquanto eu dormia, a ideia entraria apenas no meu inconsciente. Deveria ter sido algo assim...

Eu não poderia amá-lo por vontade própria. Não podia amar alguém que me obrigara a acabar a vida de outras pessoas. Não podia amar alguém que acabara a minha vida. Não podia amar um abismo.

A mente humana é algo muito frágil.

**(dias antes do último dia)**

Eu preciso fugir. Eu preciso sair daqui. Eu não quero ouvir os passos dele no corredor. E seu chamado, obrigando-me a parar.

— Moruko... — e logo eu sinto seus braços enlaçando minha cintura. — Pode fugir se quiser.

Mas ele sabe que eu nunca fugirei.

**(penúltimo dia)**

— Fale, Moruko — ele ordena, com seu sorriso de demônio. Está sentado, com a cabeça apoiada na mão enluvada. Tão calmo. Tão mau. Ele sabe, ele quer, ele pode. — Fale um segredo seu para mim.

Mordo meus lábios e ajeito meus óculos. Tento controlar a raiva e respiro fundo. Devo obedecer. Devo abaixar minha cabeça, por mais que eu queira matá-lo.

— Não tenho segredos com você, Mukuro-sama — murmuro. Mukuro ri. Levanta-se, anda até mim. Solta o meu cabelo, que se espalha como uma cascata. Ele prefere assim. Enfia a mão entre os fios e ergue meu rosto. Seus olhos infernais faíscam para mim e eu me sinto frágil demais.

— Você me ama, Moruko?

Pisco diversas vezes e abro a boca, tentando falar qualquer coisa. Ele só acha divertido demais. Aproxima a boca do meu ouvido.

— Eu te amo. Fuja.

E dessa vez, eu corri.

**(último dia)**

A porta aberta.

Uma só ordem: _corra_.

Liberdade.

**4. Buquê **

**(um dia perdido depois do último dia)**

Moruko sorriu ao chegar a casa. Um apartamento pequeno, mas seu. Tudo lá era seu. A vida era sua. Tentou ignorar a falta que sentia de qualquer coisa (qualquer alguém) e foi até a cozinha, preparar um café.

— Moruko.

Olhos de abismo, voz de veludo. Um sorriso nos lábios. Ela, com medo. Com olhos arregalados. Ele a estendeu um buquê. Flores brancas. Crisântemos. Moruko pegou o buquê mecanicamente, ainda o encarando. Mukuro soltou uma risada.

— Nunca me respondeu.

— Não preciso mais.

— Verdade. Vai fugir?

Moruko andou até a porta e a abriu. Não precisava mais daquilo. Precisava de liberdade. Mukuro deu de ombros e caminhou calmamente até ela. Afagou sua bochecha.

— Fugirá para sempre, então.

— Vá embora.

— Eu ainda a amo.

A porta fechada. Moruko a esmurrou.

— Eu também te amo, Mukuro-sama.

— Eu ouvi.

Moruko sorriu. Liberdade.

— Eu sei.

* * *

**N/A: **Baixinha, você sabe que eu te ás, balda é mania/hábito. Báratro é inferno/abismo. Bibelô é algo frágil. Então. É, Teddy, eu estava escrevendo. Acontece que eu tinha aquela primeira parte da fic (o "depois do último dia") pronto há um tempão, e hoje abri pensando o que diabos eu poderia fazer com aquilo. E saiu essa fic. Que eu adorei, mesmo, haha. Sei lá, acho que você vai ficar insatisfeita pela crueldade ou algo assim... mas eu gostei. Enfim. Novamente, os títulos dos capítulos são para zoar.


	3. C de Coração

_São uns olhos verdes, verdes  
Que podem também brilhar  
Não são de um verde embaçado _

_Mas verdes da cor do prado  
Mas verdes da cor do mar  
Mas, ai de mi!  
Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo _

_Depois que os vi!  
Como se lê num espelho  
Pude ler nos olhos seus!  
Os olhos mostram a alma _

**(Olhos verdes – Gonçalves Dias)**

**Dos chicletes e dos cabelos. **

Ela bate o pé no chão, porque o sol está torrando sua cabeça e ela não pode sair daquele banco. Claro, ela pode, mas ela prefere ficar lá e esperar. Porque no horóscopo de hoje havia um aviso de que ela receberia a visita de um amor. E uma vidente estranha que passara correndo por ela disse que tudo iria se resolver se ela ficasse sentada naquele banco. Então Lia decidiu que obedeceria.

Lia tinha certa esperança de que fosse certo menino por quem nutria uma paixão platônica – você sabe, cabelos loiros e sedosos, meio curtos, lábios grossos e macios. Provavelmente quentes, e ela descobriria isso quando ele a tomasse pela cintura num primeiro beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ele teria um bom hálito e seria gentil. Ele a atrairia em tudo, um homem perfeito. De perfeitos olhos azuis, é claro. Azuis como o mar Mediterrâneo, azuis como o céu. Olhos azuis que olhariam dentro da sua alma.

Lia suspirou e puxou uns chicletes do bolso do casaco. Eram de menta, seu sabor preferido. Eram muito verdes. Ela abriu um e pôs na boca, no exato momento em que um garoto surgido do nada se sentou ao seu lado. Ela franziu a testa – ele tinha cabelos verdes?

Ficaram em silêncio e Lia se sentiu um pouco incomodada. E se o amor da sua vida chegasse e a visse ali, mascando chicletes ao lado de um moleque estranho? Piscou. Deveria falar alguma coisa, ao menos por educação.

— Está esperando alguém? — perguntou. Ele virou a cabeça para ela, num olhar de puro tédio. Tinha olhos verdes, verdes demais, tão verdes que doíam. Combinavam com os cabelos e os chicletes.

— Não, e você?

— De certa forma... — murmurou. — Quer chiclete?

— Pode ser — ele pegou um e pôs na boca. Era verde demais. — Qual o seu nome?

— Lia. E o seu?

— Fran.

Lia sorriu. Ele voltou a olhar para frente e ela também, esperando seu loiro de olhos azuis. Aquele Fran era verde demais.

**Dos chocolates e do cinema em casa. **

Era mais um dia de frustração na vida dela. Por que nunca esbarrara num homem loiro de olhos azuis? Aquele horóscopo era uma mentira e aquela vidente também. Muitas coisas eram mentirosas, aliás. Menos o seu melhor amigo, Fran. Fran, o verde; que ela conhecera numa tarde aleatória há um tempo. Quanto tempo? Deveria ser um ano, por aí. Lia não era muito de marcar o tempo.

Lia preferia comer chocolate com menta enquanto assistia algum filminho romântico de quinta categoria com seu melhor amigo. Ela, praticamente a beira das lágrimas, sorrisos nos momentos certos, acessos histéricos quando o casal parecia que não ia terminar junto no final. Ele, a cara de tédio de sempre, enquanto estendia uma mão para pegar outra barra.

— Ai, meu Deus, ai, meu Deus, ai, meu Deus... — Lia começava a ofegar, agarrando a mão de Fran e olhando para a tela com olhos arregalados de emoção. Fran se limitava em arquear as sobrancelhas: sabia que ela estava tão concentrada no beijo que se aproximava que não iria adiantar ele falar qualquer coisa. Quando enfim o moço loiro beijava a moça de cabelos castanhos, Lia soltava a mão de Fran e afundava no sofá.

— Como se você não soubesse que seria assim até o final — ele murmurou, mordendo um pedaço do chocolate. Lia o olhou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Acontecem tantas brigas e reviravoltas no meio que eu nunca tenho certeza — Lia retrucou. — Você é que não é romântico, Fran. Fica aí, só comendo esses chocolates...

— Se você comprou, é claro que irei comê-los. São de menta, ainda por cima.

— Nosso sabor preferido — Lia riu. — Mas você não disse nada sobre ser completamente anti-romântico.

— Eu não sou anti-romântico — Fran piscou. — Mas isso que você vê nos filmes não é romance.

— O que é, então? — ela cruzou os braços. Fran ergueu as sobrancelhas e a encarou.

— Um dia você descobrirá.

**Do café e do cafajeste. **

Era um cara loiro de olhos azuis, e Fran não gostava dele. Lia não entendia o motivo e Fran também não se aprofundava no assunto. Nem fazia uma expressão desgostosa – afinal, ele não fazia expressão nenhuma –, mas ela simplesmente sabia. Deveria ser aquele ciuminho de melhor amigo que quer dar uma de irmão mais velho.

— Você está distraída — Fran murmurou, tomando um gole do seu café. Lia piscou.

— Ah, sim. Perdão. Eu estava pensando no...

—... Eu já sei — Fran deu de ombros. Lia mordeu o lábio.

— Por que você implica _tanto_ com ele?

— Você não sabe?

— Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando, não é mesmo?

Fran tomou um gole maior do café. Lia encarou os olhos verdes. Parecia um verde meio morto, embaçado, opaco. Mas ainda assim, ela os adorava. Mesmo que nunca brilhassem. Ela pegou uma balinha de menta que os donos do café deixavam sobre a mesa. No dia anterior, comera um biscoito da sorte que dizia que ela sofreria uma decepção, mas deveria se reerguer. Lia tinha praticamente certeza absoluta que a decepção era o fato de Fran não respondê-la.

— Se você não sabe, não serei eu a contar.

E tinha razão, afinal. Com um pouco de raiva, colocou um dinheiro sobre a mesa e levantou-se, preparando-se para sair. No mesmo instante, via pela janela de vidro um homem loiro beijando uma mulher qualquer de cabelos castanhos. Quase sorriu, se não conhecesse tão bem aquele rosto. Tornou a se sentar.

— Está vendo? — Fran murmurou, antes de tocar o ombro dela de um modo que tencionava ser carinhoso.

**Da caixinha e da criança. **

— VOCÊ! — Lia gritou, ao ver a vidente que previra sua sorte há tanto tempo. A mulher virou-se e franziu o cenho. Quando Lia estava perto o suficiente, pareceu reconhecê-la e sorriu.

— Teve sua surpresa inesperada?

— Não! Aliás, eu arranjei um melhor amigo, mas tirando isso, minha vida romântica ainda não está dando certo!

— Não? — a mulher perguntou com o cenho franzido. — Deixe-me ler a sua mão, então — puxou a mão de Lia e a ergueu até a altura dos olhos. Ficou muito tempo em silêncio, parecendo ver além do que poderia ser visto e por fim, franziu o cenho de novo. — Como assim _não_? Está bem óbvio para mim. Não está para você?

— Não! O que é?

A mulher sorriu de forma misteriosa.

— Está bem na sua cara, senhorita. Está mais que óbvio. Só você não vê. Deve olhar além do que vê, aliás. Deve olhar além dos...

—... Isso não é uma fala de O Rei Leão?

A vidente piscou inúmeras vezes, como pega de surpresa. Então, tossiu.

— Quer ou não saber do seu futuro? — indagou, ainda segurando a mão de Lia, que assentiu com convicção. — Como eu dizia, deve olhar além da sua busca incessante pelo azul. Há outra cor que pode não parecer mais bonita, mas no seu caso é. Há uma oportunidade, portas abertas para você. Escancaradas, na verdade. E você deve estar só se negando a entrar... É uma caixinha, senhorita. Uma caixinha aberta que você, criança tola, ainda não olhou dentro. E é outra criança que te espera do lado de dentro, uma criança que ainda está aprendendo a lidar com sentimentos, mas que tem mais conhecimento sobre eles do que você. É isso — e começou a se afastar. Lia abriu a boca.

— Não pode ser mais direta?! — gritou. Porque tinha achado que tinha entendido, mas preferia pensar que era algo completamente diferente. A vidente se virou.

— Acho que você sabe, mas se faz tanta questão... — riu. — Você ama o seu melhor amigo.

O pior nem havia sido isso. O pior havia sido perceber que a vidente havia lhe roubado todo o dinheiro e que Lia nem havia percebido.

**Dos complexos e das chances. **

Era o sétimo bombom de menta que ela colocava na boca em cinco minutos. Começou a mastigá-lo. Lia batia o pé no chão. Então, tudo bem. Ela sabia daquilo mesmo. Era mais que óbvio. Por que era tão difícil admitir? Parecia com um enredo clichê de filme. Um enredo extremamente clichê. Mas ela gostava de enredos clichês, não gostava? Gostava. Então pronto. Não tinha problema nenhum gostar do melhor amigo. Amar o melhor amigo.

Fran, o verde. Como poderia ter sido tão idiota? Não só de negar isso por tanto tempo, mas também por ter buscado conforto em olhos azuis quando queria olhos verdes. Sabia que queria. Era algo complexo demais, o coração humano.

Mas era a chance dela, certo? Era a chance dela. Chance de ir com a cara e a coragem falar com Fran. Pronto, era simples. Era só isso. Não era? Não podia ser tão complexo, afinal de contas. Fran via as coisas de jeitos mais simples. Pelo menos era o que ela achava.

**Da cadência e da conversa. **

Toc toc toc, faziam os passos dela no piso de madeira. A respiração de Fran era baixa, mas quase audível naquele silêncio. Queria que ele fosse quebrado logo, mas deveria deixar Lia falar. Ela não lidava muito bem com o desconhecido.

— Acho que... acho que gosto de você. E que a vidente estava certa e o horóscopo também. Ah, deuses. Eu gosto de você. Eu gosto de você.

— Finalmente — Fran murmurou. Os barulhos dos sapatos pararam no chão e Lia o olhou. Deveria haver mais sons lá, mas estava tudo quieto demais. Pelo menos do lado de fora, pois do lado de dentro ambos tinham medo que os corações pudessem ser escutados.

— E agora? — ela murmurou. Fran se permitiu dar um sorrisinho. Lia viu os olhos e cabelos e todo o resto verde se aproximar. O verde dos olhos parecia brilhar e ela sentiu como se pudesse ver tudo através deles.

— Agora é como nos seus filmes de quinta — ele disse.

Gosto de menta. Bem que seu horóscopo tinha dito que a cor do dia era verde.

* * *

**N/A: **Coração, perdoe-me. Eu gosto muito de psicológico para conseguir investir só nos fatos. Acho que essa fic nem vai te agradar, sei lá, mas eu espero que goste. Eu passei a semana inteira – sério, a fucking semana inteira – querendo vir no computador escrever a fic. Na minha cabeça, ela era muito legal. Espero que na sua também seja. Aliás, esse poema é meu preferido do Gonçalves Dias. Um dia alguém faz uma Poeticamente Falando para mim, hahaha. Enfim. Aproveite (ou não). Mas dá um desconto, né. Foi a primeira vez que eu escrevi com o Fran e ele é meio difícil.


	4. D de Docinho

**AVISO: **O tempo se mistura em uma partezinha da fic, mas se tu for inteligente, vai entender a ordem das coisas e o que é lembrança.

* * *

_E eu vou estar aqui de manhã  
Se você me pedir para ficar  
Se você disser "fique aqui comigo"_

**(Stay – Safetysuit)**

**x data**

Akira suspirou, saindo de perto da janela. Não queria muito se concentrar nas datas, apesar de fazê-lo. Era difícil não pensar. Era difícil esquecer – lembrou-se de uma definição que lera há anos, dizendo algo sobre como amar é mais que lembrar. É não esquecer.

E ela não esquecia. Mesmo que quisesse esquecer, com todas as fibras do seu ser. Simplesmente não conseguia. Principalmente quando o alvo de todas as suas lembranças estava lá, na sua casa.

Ou melhor, estivera. Tão rápido quanto chegara, já havia ido embora. Akira sentia mais raiva do que tristeza, na verdade. Voltou para a cama, ainda bagunçada. Estava com o cheiro dele. Com a presença dele.

Como esquecer o maldito dia em que Hibari salvara sua vida se ele insistia em lembrá-la?

**x decesso**

Ela ia morrer. Ela definitivamente iria morrer no meio daquela batalha. Akira se arrependeu pelos anos que passou servindo a Vongola tão bem. Iria morrer de forma tão patética? Soterrada por escombros de uma explosão? Não havia conseguido nem reagir ao inimigo, tão rápido que era. Muito acima do seu nível, provavelmente do nível da Varia. E, por mais que quisesse, Akira ainda não era da Varia.

Sentia o seu peito sufocando e sabia que não poderia se mexer ali embaixo. Podia ter quebrado alguma coisa e definitivamente não precisava de uma fratura exposta. Então ia ficar lá e morrer. Sufocada pelas pedras sobre seu corpo, sem água ou comida. Péssimo jeito de morrer. Poderia ter sido até numa explosão de verdade, até a carbonização. Seria mais rápido.

Então ouviu passos e uma presença definitivamente assassina. Reconheceria aquela presença em qualquer lugar. Era Hibari, um dos Guardiões. Tentou se mexer para fazer qualquer mínimo barulho, mas estava tudo muito apertado lá dentro.

E então, a claridade começou a doer nos seus olhos. As pedras estavam sendo retiradas. Akira sorriu quando seu rosto foi descoberto e ela pode respirar profundamente. Hibari olhou bem para ela.

— Você era do Grêmio — perguntou. Akira revirou os olhos. Mesmo com vinte anos, ele ainda tinha aquela mania de Grêmio.

— Era — respondeu. Hibari continuou a tirar tudo de cima dela e a ajudou a se levantar. As pernas de Akira tremiam, mas pelo seu treinamento médico, logo soube que não estava tão machucada. — Obrigada — murmurou, meio a contra gosto. Estava feliz em estar viva, mas ser salva não lhe agradava muito.

Só que, quando parou de checar o corpo, Hibari já havia indo embora. Ela murmurou um palavrão. Aquele idiota.

**x decúbito**

Hibari mordeu sua barriga. Mordeu sua coxa, mordeu sua virilha, mordeu seus seios, seu pescoço. Hibari a mordeu quase inteira e não eram mordidas fracas de amante. Ele a mordia de verdade, como que para machucá-la. Para marcá-la. Akira gemia de dor e sentia vontade de socá-lo, mas logo vinha outra mordida e a voz morria na sua garganta.

Hibari agarrou sua cintura com força, mordendo a curva do pescoço. Akira gritou de dor, sentindo o machucado doendo. Aquilo ficaria roxo, depois. Por isso, começou a arranhar as costas dele, forçando as unhas contra a pele branca. Queria machucá-lo, também.

Ele a encarou, por cima dela, no comando. Os cabelos negros grudando no rosto, um pouco de sangue nos lábios – o sangue dela. E dessa vez, quando Akira gemeu longamente, não foi de dor.

Quando ele se deitou ao lado dela, ficou de bruços, com o rosto virado para o outro lado. Akira não se importou em olhar, então. Ele não poderia vê-la. As costas estavam vermelhas e um pouco feridas, provavelmente como o corpo dela. Akira sorriu – Hibari também estava marcado.

Gostava que ele se deitasse de bruços. Podia observar as costas, os cabelos, imaginar o que teria acontecido se eles não tivessem se encontrado depois de ele tê-la salvado. Do jeito que Hibari pensava – ela imaginava que conhecia – devia achar que Akira era sua propriedade. Ele a tinha salvo, ela era dele.

Akira discordava profundamente de tudo isso, mas deixou-se levar.

— Não vai dormir? — ouviu a voz dele, abafada pelo travesseiro. Franziu o cenho.

— Não.

— Então... — ele se levantou, subitamente, juntando as roupas no chão. — Até.

Foi embora. Akira não o impediu, apesar de sentir falta daquele corpo deitado de bruços na sua cama.

**x dissabor **

Akira não era muito de sentir tristeza, mas aquela coisa ruim no peito não poderia ser outra coisa. Isso só a deixava com mais raiva de Hibari. Como ele podia fazê-la se sentir assim?

Por um pequeno instante desejou ter morrido naqueles escombros. Não doeria tanto quanto ficar sofrendo por ele. Lembrava-se da época da escola, em que também trabalhava no Grêmio. Hibari não a agradava nem um pouco – muito assustador, muito metido, achava-se demais. Mas uma vozinha na sua cabeça dizia que ela sempre gostara dele.

O que tornava tudo mais triste ainda. Apertou os punhos, sentindo o corpo dolorido. Quando se despia para tomar banho, via todas aquelas marcas, aquelas mordidas. Hibari era mesmo um filho da puta. Os machucados doíam e ela sentia vontade de mandá-lo parar, mas isso seria violar a natureza dele. E eles haviam aprendido a se respeitar... ou algo assim.

Mas nada diminuía a aflição de Akira.

**x doce**

— Não vai dormir? — ele perguntou.

— Não — ela respondeu, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

— Ah.

E ele continuou lá. E adormeceu lá. E Akira não conseguiu dormir.

**x duradouro**

Akira olhou pela janela. Era aquele dia de novo. Estava viva há dois anos e por causa de Hibari. Olhou para cama. Tinha o cheiro dele. Tinha a presença dele. Sorriu. E ela nem havia precisado usar palavras para pedir que ele ficasse lá.

— Não vai dormir? — Hibari perguntou. Akira voltou calmamente para a cama, deitando-se ao lado dele, de bruços também. Sentiu um braço rodeando sua cintura e sorriu.

— Vou, sim.

* * *

**N/A: **DOCINHO, EU SEI QUE TU VAI ME ODIAR TÃO EPICAMENTE POR ESSA FIC, MAS. Desculpa pelo meu epic failnismo, Teddy. Eu queria saber escrever como tu na MF, mas são as impossibilidades da vida. Aliás, eu sei que a Akira está OOC HAHAHA Desculpinhas. Desculpinhas pela fic no geral. Mas teve uns trechos que se salvaram, vai...

(facepalm para mim, que esqueci de dizer os que as palavras significavam: decesso é morte, decúbito é deitado de bruços)


End file.
